Vergil
Vergil is an antagonist from the Devil May Cry series''. He appeared in the 87th episode and Season 4 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Sephiroth VS Vergil, where he fought against Sephiroth from the ''Final Fantasy series. He was voiced by Marc Soskin. History The eldest twin son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda and his human wife, Eva, both his life and his younger brother, Dante's were forever changed when they watched helplessly as demons killed their mother. Believing himself responsible for not being able to protect her, Vergil sought absolute power by any means necessary, going so far as to cast aside his humanity and embrace his demonic heritage. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 6'4'' | 193 cm * Weight: approx. 182 lbs | 83 kg * AKA the Son of Sparda * Half human, half demon * Master of Iaijustsu * Became Nelo Angelo * Was once robbed after losing a drinking game Arsenal * Yamato ** Cuts through dimensions * Beowulf ** Element: Light ** Can fire light as a projectile * Force Edge * Summoned Swords ** Spiral Swords ** Blistering Swords ** Sword Storm ** Heavy Rain Techniques * Superhuman prowess * Rapid regeneration * Teleportation * Judgement Cut * Dimension Slash * Lunar Phase * Dark Angel * Devil Trigger Feats * Survived being cut in half * Killed 8 demons in 1 second * Destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than one second * Escaped Arkham's demonic illusion * Scales to Dante, who caught the Savior's punch * Defeated Arkham, Beowulf, Agnus, Dante DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Who are you?" * "Okay, you're strong." * "But are you fast enough?" * "Don't move." * "They're fake?" * "Stop wasting my time." * "You're going down!" * "What is that!?" * "I'm... free." One Minute Melee Vergil already battled Sephiroth in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he ended up winning. The two would later have a rematch in Season 5, which ended in a draw. DBX Vergil appeared in Season 3 of DBX where he fought against Hakumen from the BlazBlue series and lost. Marc Soskin reprises his role. Gallery DMC4SE Vergil.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Vergil.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DBX Yamato_(V-DT)_DMC4SE.png|Devil Trigger DMCNelo Angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo Yamato (DA) DMC4SE.png|Yamato Vergil wolf img01.png|Beowulf Trivia *Vergil is the 18th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero and Balrog, and with the next seven being Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the 12th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog, and with the next five being Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. ** He is the second Devil May Cry combatant in to appear, after Dante. * Vergil and his opponent are the fifth and sixth characters to have a win, loss, and a tie, after Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario and Mario, and with the next two being Kenshiro and Sasuke Uchiha. * Vergil and his opponent are the ninth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails and Mario & Sonic, and with the next five pairs being Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. ** He and his opponent are the only ones that had a rematch in One Minute Melee. ** He and his opponent are the second pair to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, after Lucario & Renamon, and with the next pair being Ryu & Jin Kazama. * Vergil and his opponent are the second pair of fighters to have fought against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki, and with the next two pairs being Mario & Sonic the Hedgehog and Frieza & Mewtwo. * Vergil and his opponent are the sixth and seventh combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman and Sonic the Hedgehog, and with the next eight being Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. ** He is the fourth combatant to have a win and a loss in One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, Batman and Sonic the Hedgehog, and with the next five being Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha. * Vergil is the last combatant to lose in Season 4. References * Vergil on Wikipedia * Vergil on Devil May Cry Wiki * Vergil on Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Demons Category:Male Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Gun Wielders Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Human Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Speedsters Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Light Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Anti-Villains Category:Magic Users